The Perfect Mistake
by PictureMeBroken
Summary: Three teenage girls find themselves falling for the wrong people, and if they aren't careful they could end up making the worst mistakes of their lives. Jesse/OC, Blaine/OC, Rachel/OC Rated M for later content and language. AU, post season three.
1. Auditions

In the cool hallways of Carmel High School sat three young girls waiting anxiously to be called in for their auditions. The door opened and all three looked up expectantly. The girl before them had tears in her eyes as she motioned for one of them to go in. The oldest stepped forward, giving a scared smile to her friends before stepping through the door into the auditorium. "I blew it. I'll never get in. How could I have done something so stupid?" She heard the other girl muttering as she walked past. She cringed and considered turning around and not auditioning, but continued forward on to the stage. In the third row back sat the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. Jesse St. James.

"You know the drill." He said around a yawn. She nodded, light brown waves brushing her cheeks with the motion.

"Elizabeth Martin. I'm a senior and I'll be singing the song 'Life' from Starship." Jesse nodded, signaling her to start her performance.

"It's a big, big universe. So many dimensions and unanswered questions." Her dance moves were carefully practiced and seemingly effortless as she twirled and stepped at the right moments. "It's a short, small thing we lead, with so much potential. Pointless or essential, which can I be?" Jesse held up a hand. Elizabeth stilled, trying to calm her breathing.

"I'm not going to sugar-coat this; you're not a great singer. But you do have a good deal of potential. And your dancing is nearly flawless. You'll be considered for a spot." Elizabeth smiled and nodded before exiting the auditorium. Her blue-green eyes were alight with joy as she stepped into the hallway. Her friends both stood up quickly, smiling.

"How'd it go?" The younger one said. Elizabeth just nodded and smiled.

"He said he'd consider me. Go on, I've heard he has less patience than you, Jaynie." The younger rolled her eyes before smiling and sitting down. The middle of the girls stepped through the door and out onto the stage. Jesse raised his eyebrows signaling her for her information.

"My name is Mary Lennol. I'm a sophomore and I'll be singing the girl's part of 'Kiss Me' from Sweeney Todd." He nodded, another yawn escaping his lips.

"He means to marry me on Monday. What should I do? I'd rather die! I'll swallow poison on Sunday, that's what I'll do; I'll get some lye." Her dance moves were simple but well thought out, flowing with the singing rather than being its own performance. "Oh, Sir! If he should marry me on Monday, what shall I do? I'll die of grief!" Jesse held up a hand. Mary stopped singing and ran a hand through her brown-blonde tresses. He eyes were like aquamarines shivering worriedly as she waited for him to say something.

"Your dancing is quite...terrible. But you have a great voice. Very nice high notes, but your low notes are skippy. Fix that up, and keep an eye out for the callback list." She nodded and made her way back out into the hallway. She raised a brow when she noticed Elizabeth wasn't sitting with her other friend.

"She went to grab us some waters." The younger provided, standing up and bushing off her pants. "How'd it go?"

"He said my dancing sucked, but that I should watch for the list. Go on. Break a leg." Both girls smiled as the last of the three went in for her audition.

"Hi there." She said when Jesse came into view. "I'm Jayne Goodwin, a sophomore, and I'll be singing 'Rose's Turn' from Gypsy." He waved his hand, signaling her to start. Taking a seat the red head bowed her head, brown streaks black in the dim lighting.

"All that work and what did it get me? Why did I do it? Scrapbooks full of me in the background. Give 'em love and what does it get ya? One quick look as each of 'em leaves you." Jayne couldn't dance, but she could act, and she could do it well. So rather than choreograph her number, she acted it out as she sang. "Well someone tell me, when is it my turn? Don't I get a dream for myself? Starting now it's gonna be my turn! Gangway, world, get off of my runway!" Jesse stood up and gathered his papers before walking up to the stage. "So?" Jayne said biting her lip.

"You're great when it comes to theatricality, but your voice is only average and you need to dance to be in this group. Can you dance?" Jayne shook her head.

"But I can learn to! I-I'll practice for hours. I can work on my singing too, just please!" Jayne hung her head, a flush rising to her cheeks as she realized she was pretty much begging him to get in. "I'm sorry, that was unprofessional." She turned around, walking away briskly. Jesse chuckled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rehearsal times will be posted with the list, Jayne." She smiled brightly at him, gray-blue eyes shining.

"Thank you!" Before she could stop herself she'd wrapped her arms around him and sprinted through the door to tell her friends. Mary and Elizabeth stood as Jayne ran out beaming. "I'm in!"

"That's great!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I hope all of us get to do it together. Mar and I didn't get a real answer so..." Jayne just rolled her eyes.

"We got this." She smiled and hooked her arms through theirs. "Now then, the list should be posted tomorrow, but until then, let's get down to business!" Her friends laughed before joining in. "To defeat the Huns!"

Jesse smiled as they walked off. "Those three will be an interesting addition to Vocal Adrenaline."


	2. Latte

Elizabeth sighed as Mary paid for her coffee, wishing for the umpteenth time that Vocal Adrenaline didn't practice so often. She barely had time to finish all of her chores at home, let alone to go find a part-time job. Jayne winked at the cashier as she took her Frappuccino and made her way over to a small table in the back.

"Coming to a coffee shop then not ordering any coffee?" Elizabeth turned around blushing, finding herself face to face with the most handsome man she'd ever seen. One dark brow was raised above his hazel eyes as he met her gaze. She puttered for a few seconds before managing to say anything.

"I forgot to grab some money before I left the house and I don't like making my friends pay for me."

"Ah." He nodded. "Well, since we're not technically friends, let me pay for it." Elizabeth shook her head.

"I-I don't even know your name, I couldn't let you pay for me." He just held up a hand.

"Blaine. Please, Miss...?" He let the sentence hang off, hoping to learn the name of the adorable girl before him.

"Elizabeth. I..." Seeing Jayne give her a smirk and mouth 'He's cute!' she gave in. "Venti caramel non-fat latte with whipped cream please." She said to the cashier. Blaine smiled and pulled out his wallet.

"A medium drip please." He Paid for their coffee's handing her the latte with a smile.

"Thanks." She smiled and blushed again as he shook his head, black curls staying perfectly in place.

"Anytime, Elizabeth." Jayne and Mary came up to the two, Mary smiling and Jayne looking chagrined.

"I'm sorry, Iza, I completely forgot that Mar and I have extra coaching this morning, and we're running behind. We'll see you at lunch, k?" Jayne winked when she saw Blaine wasn't' looking and drug Mary away. Elizabeth chuckled and started towards a small table.

"Well, Blaine, would you like some company?" He grinned and pulled out a hair for her.

"I would love some company." Outside Jayne jumped up and down a squeal ringing out.

"Do you realize how huge this moment is? Elizabeth hasn't showed interest in anyone else since we've know her. Maybe they'll start dating! Oh my god that would be so amazing!" Mary laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on; let's get going to see Mr. St. Sexy, as you like to call him." Jayne hiked her bag up on her shoulders, smirk forming on her lips.

"Mm. God he is so damn attractive. And he has the voice of angel." Mary had to jog to keep up with her.

**|/|/|/|/|**

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as Blaine laughed, it was infectious. Blaine let out another string of chuckles as Elizabeth realized her drink was gone.

"What?" She questioned, blush climbing to her cheeks at the thought of doing something embarrassing in front of her dapper companion.

"Nothing, your face was just adorable." She blushed even harder making him smile.

"Oh crap!" She pulled out her phone, cursing as she realized just how late she was for Vocal Adrenaline rehearsal. "I'm sorry, but I'm late for show choir rehearsal. I've got to go. It was nice meeting you." She picked up her bag hurriedly, heading to the door and throwing away her empty cup before he had a chance to say anything.

"Wait!" he called, following behind her quickly. "Elizabeth, I'd really like to see you again. I mean, if you want to of course. I-it's up to you..." Her eyes were wide as she struggled to say 'I'd like that.' Thinking she was trying to turn him down he apologized starting off towards his car.

"Wait, Blaine...Tomorrow morning at 7?" He grin was breathtaking as he turned towards her.

"That would be perfect." She smiled and ran off towards her car to get to school.

**|/|/|/|/|**

"Higher, Jayne. I know you're an alto, but this is well within that pretty little range of yours." Jesse said as they worked on dance moves for the number they were working on. Jayne blushed and nodded, trying again for the high note without going into her head voice. Elizabeth slipped in quietly, smiling at the way Jayne got flustered when Jesse got close. It was pretty obvious to Elizabeth she had a teacher crush, no matter how well she hid it from everyone else, Elizabeth and Mary were her best friends, they could tell.

"So nice of you to join us, Miss Martin." Jesse said, eyes never leaving Jayne as he continued walking her through the steps. Morning practices were optional and only for those who had a specific area they wanted to improve in, but once you signed up they were just as important as the regular afternoon rehearsals. "Don't worry, Jayne already told me about the early morning visit with your uncle." Jayne gave her a pointed look before smiling. Jesse finished up with her before calling the others down.

"Alright, these are the same steps we went over yesterday afternoon, and now that everyone knows them, let's try this." Jesse took a seat and started the count. Everyone fell into their places quickly, ready to begin the dance. Jayne was singing lead vocals with Elizabeth and a freshman girl who all wanted to work on their singing, while Mary and Jayne were doing more complex moves with two upperclassmen to improve their dancing. The effect was nice considering there were only six of them doing a dance meant for an entire show choir.

"Great job. Nice vocals ladies. Much better on the high notes, Jayne. Elizabeth, we need to work on your lower notes tomorrow. Mary, you too. Guys, you still aren't putting yourselves fully into this. If you want to be in this group, you have to want it. And you have to impress me. Maybe I'm more lenient than I should be, but I'm getting results with everyone else but you. Stop fooling around. Go change, the bell's going to ring soon.

Elizabeth nearly turned around and walked back into the auditorium as she noticed Blaine standing in the hallway.

"Elizabeth, there you are! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to get your phone number." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm really bad at this whole thing, and I wanted to at least try and do it right, so how about I just take this," He took her phone from her hands gingerly. "And put my number in here. And hopefully you'll consider calling me for more than coffee." He backed away slowly, smiling charmingly at the blank expression on Elizabeth's face. "Just…think about it, please." Elizabeth turned to Jayne, dumbstruck once he had left.

"I think…I think I just got asked out on a date." Mary laughed and hooked her arm through Elizabeth and Jayne's, dragging them both to class as they joked with Elizabeth for freezing up.


	3. Rehearsal

**This is so not worth the wait between last chapter and this one. I'm so sorry. . Next one will be much better. And have more Bliza fluff. **

Jayne hummed along to her music as she sank down the wall to have a seat on the floor, tossing her head back against the stone with a loud 'thunk' once she was sitting on the cool tiles of the hallway.

"She can't stand me but I miss her face. I feel like drownin' but the tide's too low. And now I'm waiting for the undertow." She sang, pale lids covering her gray-blue eyes. "So I stand tall, it gets a little better. I see the water, we can break down together. Stand strong, it gets a little better now." Jesse stopped his stride as he heard her singing, looking around the corner, slightly confused as to why she was here.

"Jayne, what are you doing here?" He said as he approached. Jayne jumped as she realized he was there, taking her ear buds out and pausing the song.

"I'm sorry, Mr. St. James, I missed that." She muttered as she stood and brush off her pants.

"What are you going here? Morning rehearsals aren't for another hour."

"Family troubles. My mom called me earlier to chew me out for something I did before I came up here, then my sister called to yell at me, and I just didn't feel like dealing with it, so I left my phone at home and came down here." She puffed her cheeks out for a moment before releasing her breath almost as a sigh. "Not my best plan since I was locked out of the auditorium. Not to mention Elizabeth's gonna freak when she wakes up and realizes I jacked her car." Jesse chuckled and pulled his keys from his pocket to unlock the auditorium.

"You should probably think things through more thoroughly next time." Jayne blushed as he held open the door for her.

"Yeah, I guess so." She passed him and laid her bag down by the stage. "So why are you here? You're normally late to practice, so don't say you always get here early." Jesse smiled and gave a shrug as he laid his jacket down in his usual seat.

"Couldn't sleep." Jayne rolled her eyes.

"So you came to school? Sorry, Mr. St. James, but I just can't believe someone would willingly come to school early."

"You did." He said with a smirk as he sat down, propping his feet up on the table in front of him. She gave him a half-hearted glare before taking a seat beside him.

"Bah." She muttered before leaning back and closing her eyes. "I'm gonna try and get a little bit of sleep before rehearsal. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." He replied around a yawn. "In fact, that is a fantastic idea."

_**|/|/|/|/|/|/|/|**_

"Jayne, come on, wake up." Jayne groaned, snuggling further into the warmth surrounding her. Elizabeth sighed and shook her best friend again. "Jayne, get up, rehearsal's about to start." Jayne opened an eye to glare at the green-eyed dancer standing before her.

"I hate you so much." Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Not my fault I'm the only one that can wake you up." Jayne sat up from her slumped position and rubbed her head before realizing she was wrapped up in Jesse's jacket. Blushing, she removed the garment, dropping it back into her seat. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow as Jayne passed, to which the younger shrugged and continued down towards the stage. Jesse was already busy going over a few steps with the boys of the group when Jayne swung herself up onto stage.

"Where's Mary, Iza?" Elizabeth shrugged as she began stretching. "You two didn't ride over together?"

"Nope. She didn't feel like heading up to the Lima Bean this morning so she said she'd ride over by herself." Jayne's eyebrows furrowed.

"That's weird." Elizabeth shrugged again.

"She probably just got caught up watching Supernatural or something and didn't notice she was late." As Elizabeth said this a very out of breath Mary stepped into the auditorium.

"Sorry, I got caught up watching Supernatural." Elizabeth and Jayne both rolled their eyes, Jayne muttering "You were right" as she started stretching herself.

"Always am." Elizabeth replied. Mary just looked between the two, aquamarine eyes confused.

"What?"

"Nothing." Both girls replied, laughing at Mary's pout as she relaced her tennis shoes.

"Alright, ladies, I need you to pair up with the boys real quick. Um," He surveyed hem all for a moment. "Chelsea, Seymour. Elizabeth, Jason. Mary, Daniel. Jayne, I want you performing the lead piece with me for this time." Jayne hid her blush well as she nodded and went to stand beside him.

They stayed in the auditorium for nearly two hours practicing, Jesse often changing around who would play the lead and switching the groups. Finally he stopped them.

"We've made a lot of progress this morning, but you guys are members of Vocal Adrenaline now, you have to step it up. We are not simply a glee club as some of you might think, but a professional level show choir. When I was leading this show choir in high school we won four consecutive national championships. Now with my coaching you guys will be able to say the same thing. But only if you take this seriously. Jayne, Elizabeth, Mary, Jason and Seymour, you all did extremely well and I'll be depending on you doing even better at our first competition. You five may leave." The five he called made their ways off the stage to collect their things and go change. Jayne stayed back before going into the choir room, watching as Jesse glared at the two students before him.

"You two will need to get your things out of the choir room by tomorrow morning. I warned you both before that you would be removed from the choir if you didn't take it seriously, and now I'm telling you that you're out of Vocal Adrenaline." Jayne shuddered and hurried back into the choir room to change for her normal classes.


	4. AN: Song List

**So I don't get to write on this story nearly as much as I would like to, and a lot of my song ideas are for later on in this story but I don't want to do any songs that Glee has already done, so I'm posting the list of songs I plan to do at the moment so that if any of them do pop up on Glee before I get to write the chapters for them, it can't be said that I was just copying the show. I'll update this list as I decide on new songs and any time it's been updated I'll say as much in the new chapter(s). **

**Also, even though it wasn't supposed to be a co-write, this story has turned into a co-write with my good friend, Chidori R. Fullbuster(Who was also the inspiration for Iza.x3)**

**So, as said, I'll say every time this list is updated, and I'll try and post chapter four ASAP. **

**Much love, **

**Amzie.**

Song List:

Strut

Livin' La Vida Loca

Circus

Super Bass (TDF)

Self-Esteem

Pound The Alarm

Die Young

Get Together

Life

Kiss Me

Rose's Turn

Stand Tall

The Wizard And I

When You Were Young

Never Be What You Want

For Your Entertainment

Bottoms Up

Volume Up

Ice Cream

Up & Down

Boyfriend (Not the Justin Bieber song)

I YAH


End file.
